


Wolf Alone

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Post-War, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: “I can smell him on you. You must know that by now Hermione.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Wolf Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multilingualism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilingualism/gifts).



> This is a little outside my comfort zone, honestly, and I have also had three days in the last five where I was blind in one eye so...this took FAR longer than it should have. Nonetheless, I hope it makes you smile.
> 
> For Multilingualism, who is amazing, beautiful, strong and absolutely wonderful. I'm sorry it is late and I hope it is, at the least, something that works for you... <3

“I can smell him on you. You must know that by now Hermione.” Remus looked at her, his eyes filled with hurt and she sighed. At least they hadn’t started to flash gold yet. This was not going to degenerate into an argument, she was determined to discuss this like adults.

“Remus, I’m his Apprentice. Of course I am going to smell like him.” She rolled her eyes, annoyed that he was bringing it up again.

“Don’t give me that! I can smell him on your skin. I can smell where he has touched you.” Remus growled in his throat and Hermione had to press her thighs together to stop herself reacting to it. Oh, she was well trained. Her body responded, especially around the full moon when Remus would be more reactive, more argumentative, more…well, just more.

Remus was sweet. He was kind and friendly and he treated her like a Queen. And, in some ways, it was deadly dull. There was so much love in him, and in her _for_ him, that the passion of their first time had faded to…routine almost. She let her mind drift for a moment, thinking about their first time.

_She had returned to Hogwarts to finish her education. Remus, once again reinstated as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, had called her into his office one evening after classes. Remus was her friend in a strange way. She had comforted him when Tonks had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving him a broken man, unable to raise Teddy alone. Teddy lived full time with Andromeda Tonks, Dora’s mother, and Remus visited every weekend, except during the week of the Full Moon. He had comforted her when she had found Ron in bed with three different women over the course of four days. Thankfully, she hadn’t been as devastated as expected and had ended up feeling like she was better off without Ron._   
_She had entered Remus’s office, smiling at him as she took a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He moved to stand in front of the desk, close to her and she shivered slightly. She had started to notice him recently, not as a friend but as more. He inhaled slightly and she shifted in her seat, unsure what she should say. A still smoking goblet on his desk drew her eye and he watched her as her lips parted. He was safe then. His eyes flashed gold, the same colour as the eyes of the wolf and he pushed the feeling down again._   
_“Hermione? Do you know why I asked you to come here?” Her lips parted and she shifted in her seat. Had his voice always been so…growly?_   
_“No Sir, I don’t know why…” It felt wrong to call him ‘Remus’ when he was growling at her. That would be like calling Professor Snape ‘Severus’. It just wasn’t done._   
_“Sir? Hmm…I like that Miss Granger. The reason I have asked you here tonight is somewhat personal.” She leaned forward in her chair, unknowingly affording him a view straight down her shirt. He growled softly and his eyes flashed gold again._   
_“Personal Sir? You know you can talk to me about anything. This summer should have proven that…” She trailed off, giving him a smile and shifting in her seat again as his eyes flashed darkly golden at her._   
_“It is quite difficult to explain…perhaps if I show you want I want…?” He had given her just a second to react and, at her slightly nervous nod, he had set upon her, kissing her lips and plunging his tongue instantly inside her mouth, nipping at her lips and growling deep in his throat as she reacted to him._

After that, it had been a simple case of repetition. They had kissed and touched and tasted each other all night and the wolf had been satisfied. She had returned the next three nights, right until the night of the full moon. Every night he had got more intense, their passion eventually culminating in her first time, the smell of her imprinted in his memory as she gave her all to him.

He had explained to her that the wolf needed to mate with someone, telling her it would only be a casual thing. She had understood and accepted it. They had never promised each other fidelity. They had promised only that they would be together the week of the full moon.

Until the new law had passed of course. The law that stated that all Werewolves had to spend the five nights around the full moon in one of the six safe spaces throughout the country. He had come to her after the first week and explained that, though he still wanted her, he was not in as much control during that time as he had been. He had, in his words, indulged in a session of rutting with another wolf. She understood then that he would always be a werewolf, always follow the animal instinct. She had given him a pass, especially after she left Hogwarts to pursue an Apprenticeship with Severus Snape. The Apprenticeship that she was so close to finishing. The Apprenticeship she wanted to continue. Especially after what had happened last night, the night of the Full Moon.

_She had known that she would be completely alone that night, offering to help Severus with any brewing he needed to do that night. He had smiled at her, his dark eyes glittering in the light from the torches in the sconces in the basement of St Mungos. He had asked her to help with some basic brewing tasks in the past, but this was the first time she had volunteered._   
_“Nothing to do this evening, Hermione?” His voice was like dark chocolate, the husky growling quality that were the after-effects of the snake bite an added dimension to his already beautiful voice. It reminded her, not for the first time, of Remus on that first night. Her body, that night, had a visceral and primitive reaction to his voice. Her thighs became nearly sticky with the wash of arousal and her eyes darkened. He noticed, his own eyes darkening and his lips parting as he stepped towards her._   
_“Is there something specific you want to do, Hermione?” His voice washed over her and she struggled to maintain her calm. He stepped closer, his hand gently touching her hip and, even with his loose touch, keeping her pinned in place. She trembled slightly as she looked up at him, her tongue darting out to lick her now parched lips. He groaned softly, pulling her against him and raising a questioning eyebrow before he bent his head and his lips touched hers. There was no tentativeness with him. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, groaning and grinding against her before lifting her onto the workbench and stepping between her legs…_

“Hermione? Hermione are you listening to me?” She shook herself out of her thoughts as Remus growled low in his throat. She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow in question and he growled again.

“You look like him when you do that. I can smell him on you. What the hell were you thinking? Why would you sully yourself with him when I was right here?” Remus growled low, his possessiveness and jealousy showing. She paused, thinking for a moment before she answered.

“You run with wolves Remus. You _rut_ with wolves. When was the last time you rutted with someone who wasn’t me?” Remus blinked at her, lowering his head slightly.

“But it’s not the same…I rut with them because…the wolf…Moony needs it.” She scowled at the top of his head, growling slightly. Without realising it, her eyes flashed gold and the growl in her throat became louder.

“Did you ever consider that maybe Moony wasn’t the only one that needed it? Did you ever think that perhaps those times at the beginning when you were…when Moony broke the skin…perhaps it would change things a little?” Remus’s head snapped up and he looked at her, sniffing delicately as Moony came to the fore, his golden eyes flashing. Her eyes flashed in return and Remus groaned, pulling her closer. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. Moony growled, but it was Hermione who spoke softly, the voice inside her refusing to be quiet.

_Pack. Mate. Mine._


End file.
